Desperation
by Zfallen
Summary: Ivan saved Sheba, how did she thank him for it? Windshipping. My first fanfic


Hey guys, Zfallen here.

This is my first ever fanfic so reviews are appreciated. The more I get the more stories I will write.

Well, on to the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sheba**

"What do I do? Oh god help me"

The group of eight was fighting the doom dragon when disaster struck. The rampaging dragon leaving Sheba the last standing knocked the other seven out. She dodged another blow and looked around to see her fallen comrades. Isaac had fallen near the steps in an attempt to protect Mia from the tail of the dragon while Jenna and Felix knocked out by the three heads. Garet, Piers and Ivan had already been knocked out, Sheba didn't know how that had happened because she looked one second and saw the three young men advancing on the dragon and the next they were all knocked out cold. Being a Jupiter adept, she couldn't revive her friends and even if she could there would be no time. The dragon was advancing….

"Please someone help me," Sheba pleaded.

This time her prayer was answered as the dragon lifted up its claw to attack, a sword appeared and stabbed the beast in the stomach. The man behind the sword had felled the beast and now he was walking up to her…. It was Ivan "Thank you..." she thought subconsciously. He was saying something but she couldn't understand.

Then it went dark….

**Mia**

"Ivan?"

Mia somehow had enough strength to escape the realm of unconsciousness in time to see Ivan plunge the sword into the dragon. She cast ply on herself, stood up and looked around. Everyone else had been knocked out including Isaac. She remembered the last blow he took for her "Thank you Isaac" she whispered softly. She looked around again and saw that Sheba was not unconscious but alive, scared and watching Ivan as he walked up her and he said something that made Mia smile "Sheba would like that" she thought as she saw Ivan collapse and then something happened that made Mia smile even more before Sheba passed out.

**Sheba Mia Jenna**

"Wow, he really said that" Sheba heard Jenna say

"Yeah and after he fainted she…."

"Wha-?"

"Sheba!" cried Mia and Jenna

Sheba opened her eyes. She was in the inn at Valt with Jenna and Mia at her bedside.

"What happened?" she asked

"Ivan killed the dragon and saved your life" Jenna said

"What?!?! Oh I remember now" She turned a slight shade of pink remembering what had happened afterwards.

"I woke up just as he killed it" Mia said with a slight grin "and I also saw what happened afterwards" This made Sheba go even redder.

"The thing is. I don't remember what he said to me." Sheba said after a while.

"Get some rest Sheba and don't worry about it" Mia said slightly disappointed Sheba had forgotten what Ivan had said. "Lets go Jenna"

"Wait Mia!" Sheba said. "Don't tell Ivan what I did!!"

Mia grinned "Not a word."

"Don't tell her what Ivan said to her" Mia said to Jenna as they left the room "She needs to rest, if she knew she would get worked up"

**Ivan Isaac Garet Felix Piers**

Ivan had fully recovered and was outside Valt's inn with his friends.

"You've got guts man," exclaimed Garet "Running in to save you're gal like that"

"She's not my 'gal' Garet" Ivan said

"I honestly think that Ivan was just given a massive boost when he saw her in danger" Piers said thoughtfully. This made Ivan go red.

"I always knew you were a brilliant fighter" said Isaac

"What? Strong enough to defeat a Friggen three headed dragon?" asked Felix

"Well no…. but I agree with Piers, I think Ivan was given a boost when he saw her in danger"

"So you do like her!" Garet turned to face Ivan grinning

"I…Wha….I" Ivan stuttered

"Grow up Garet," said Piers while he cast douse on the Mars adept

"I hope she's okay" Ivan said quietly so only the Venus adepts could hear him

"Don't worry buddy she's tough" Felix said reassuringly.

**Everyone**

"Hey boys!" Jenna called "Sheba's awake"

"What?"

"Really?"

"Can…. can we see her"

"Yeah, Ivan wants to see his lover!!"

"**DOUSE!!!"**

"**SH-!!!"**

"Garet! Language!" yelled Jenna " Or I will give you something to swear about. Now apologize!"

"I…. sorry Ivan" he said reluctantly then under his breath he said "Not my fault…" Jenna had heard this and lit his hair on fire. Everyone crowded around to watch Jenna beat the living daylights out of Garet except Ivan and Mia.

"Come with me" said Mia. Ivan suddenly become nervous…He knew where they were going. Just outside Sheba's door, Mia stopped and asked "Ivan, do you remember what you said to Sheba before you passed out"

"No, all I remember was killing the dragon, turning around to watch Sheba and then I passed out after saying to her…. umm…. why?" Ivan was worried he had said something stupid to the other Jupiter adept "Never mind, never mind" Mia said as she opened up the door to reveal Sheba with cuts and bruises all over her but that didn't matter to Ivan. She was still beautiful….

"Hey" he said shyly

"Hey" she replied just as shyly as her fact turned slightly pink

Mia left the room and went to see Jenna who had gotten bored of hurting Garet.

"He doesn't remember what he said to her" Mia whispered because Piers and Felix were nearby

Jenna whispered back "Shit"

**Ivan Sheba**

"So how are you feeling?" Ivan asked Sheba.

"I feel fine, great even…but Mia won't let me out of bed." She replied

There was silence

"Ivan?" Sheba said eventually

"Yes Sheba?"

"Thank you." She said and without thinking gave Ivan the tightest hug he had ever been given. This has come as a shock to Ivan who (after turning bright red) hugged her back.

"By the way, has Mia said anything to you about what happened after you killed the dragon?" Sheba asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah she did"

"_Oh No!!" _thought Sheba

"I'm sorry I can't remember what I said to you…."

"Oh! Maybe Mia didn't tell him what I did."

"Is…is that all she said?" She asked eventually

"Yes. Why?" Ivan felt like he did before. He was scared he had said something stupid to Sheba

"Oh nothing don't worry it's not important." She gave him a swift smile. She had always liked him, from the moment they met. But lately…well, she didn't know how to explain her feelings but they had seemed to become stronger. She wanted to be with him…no, she had to be with him.

"Well I should let you rest." Ivan said softly awaking Sheba from her thoughts.

"Oh, okay" Sheba answered with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice that Ivan didn't pick up on.

"Bye" was the last thing he said before he left the room

**Ivan Jenna Mia**

"I think she's a little taken with you" Jenna said to Ivan

"I….I" Ivan stuttered

"Oh, leave him alone" Mia said smiling "So, what do you feel for her Ivan"

"I thought you said leave him alone"

"I changed my mind"

"Mia…" Ivan groaned

"So, what do you feel for her?" Jenna asked

"I…I really like her…but I don't think she will ever like me back" Ivan said looking upset.

"Should we tell him?" Jenna asked Mia who nodded

"Tell me what?"

"Ivan, after you killed the dragon you walked over to Sheba and said 'I love you'" Mia said

"I….I….I said that?"

"Yep" Replied Jenna

"Wow" Ivan said, "Talk about corny. But still she doesn't like me"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. See, when you passed out she…"

"Jenna!" Mia cut in "Don't…Let Sheba do it." Mia turned to Ivan "I'm sorry but you're going to have to ask Sheba. Come on Jenna, let's see what the boys are up to"

"True love" Jenna snickered as they left the room.

**Sheba Ivan**

It was the next day and Mia has finally allowed Sheba to leave the inn. She was now walking around Valt.

"Sheba?"

"Yes? Something wrong Ivan?" She could see he was nervous.

"Jenna and Mia told me what I said on top of the Mars lighthouse"

"What did you say?" Sheba asked eventually

"I said I love you…" he said turning bright red

"I…what?"

"I know that you don't feel the same way…" _"I do I do" _Sheba thought as Ivan was looking away from her "But I need to know…what did you do to me after I passed out"

This was her chance, she stepped closer to him and said, "I did this…" she lent forwards and gave him a long kiss. Ivan was shocked. Once he regained his returned the kiss. It was the best feeling in the world. To be in another person's arms and to not feel alone as they both have in the past was bliss. Sheba telepathically said to Ivan _"I love you too" _

Everyone

"Whoa, look at this" Felix said smiling as they turned the corner and saw Ivan and Sheba standing there kissing, not noticing their six best friends watching them.

"I knew he could pull it off," Isaac said grinning.

"You have unlimited faith in him don't you" said Piers who was also grinning as he watched Ivan and Sheba

"Yep"

"Sheba has always had something for him" Jenna said, "She had only told Mia and myself though."

She told everyone what had happened on top of the lighthouse

"It's a bit corny but I guess it worked" Felix said trying not to laugh…Jenna singed his hair.

"Hey, lets go before they notice…" Garet cut off Mia.

"**OI! Lovebirds!" **He yelled

Ivan and Sheba finally noticed their friends and turned a shade of red that would have impressed any mars adept.

"**Garet you idiot" **Piers yelled as Garet ran away "Shall you do the honours Jenna?"

"Only if you do it with me" She replied grinning

"Fine by me" Piers said as they both got up and chased after Garet "ow! OW! **OW!**" he cried as everyone laughed. Ivan and Sheba who were still in each other's arms kissed again for what seemed like hours.

**THE END**


End file.
